


Slow to Bloom

by RoaringRaina



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Florist Juza, Fluff, Fluff at First Sight, M/M, No Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina
Summary: Juza did not believe in love at first sight, despite his cousin’s best attempts to convince him it could happen. Juza just suffered the fate of seeing a beautiful person, feeling the flock of dormant butterflies in his stomach waking up and then feeling them resign to another peaceful slumber.Juza did not believe in chance encounters, after all.But, as his younger brother and cousin had tried to convince him time and time again, chance encounters do happen whether you believe in them or not.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 43





	Slow to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early holidays!
> 
> This is my entry for the A3! Secret Santa exchange hosted on twitter (@a3secretsanta)! I hope you'll enjoy reading it, Daiki! I had an absolute blast writing these two and I hope you'll enjoy their little journey!

The first time Juza saw him, the words he so sparingly used left him entirely.   
  
The man had walked into the tiny flower shop, extremely out of place with his bright orange hair and (Juza had to say it) gaudy looking sunglasses. He carried himself like a superstar would, his back straight and head held high. It gave Juza the impression the world was too small for him. Like he had more pressing matters to attend to than pick out a bouquet of flowers in a no-name flower shop.  
  
The man had walked up to the counter, his head swirling from side to side as if he was scared to be recognised. His orange hair swooshed with every motion and Juza had run a hand through his slick-with-gel hair, a little bit self-conscious. Even without the gel, his hair would never swoosh.  
  
“I need something that looks pretty in purple and pink but is not super over the top, is that something that’s possible?” The stranger had asked, pulling his glasses down just slightly, looking at Juza from above the rim. If he hadn’t been so pretty, Juza would’ve clicked his tongue. Few things bothered him, but the sense of being looked down upon like this drove him nuts.   
  
Instead he nodded mutely, fighting the blush that threatened to crawl up his face. Not only had the stranger an aura that drew Juza in, he had very pretty purple eyes too.  
  
The man’s gaze had lingered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion and Juza felt embarrassment flood him. Luckily, the manager just walked out, sensing the awkward tension and took over for Juza straight away.   
  
Having been able to withdraw to the back of the store, Juza could more openly stare --no  _ observe _ the stranger. He was shorter than Juza, kinda lanky too. He oozed “rich boy” vibes though, similar to the vibes that that yankee-looking guy from across the street had, when he walked in and not only took over the bouquet he was making but made it  _ prettier _ .   
  
Juza’s manager had picked out a couple of flowers together with the man and handed it off to Juza to work his magic. Juza felt the tension leave his body, his focus on the flowers and the flowers alone. The fact the handsome stranger lingered at the counter was of no concern to him. The man talked about how the flowers were for his director, a woman who had supported him through the rough start of his new career. He apparently switched from being a movie star to a theatre performer. Juza had nodded, making short confirmative noises as the man’s melodic voice filled the space.   
  
His manager had retreated back to the restroom, probably to increase their Candy Crush high score. Juza didn’t mind, he never had. It was nice not having to talk, he could just listen and for the little moment they had together, it truly felt like he mattered to the stranger.   
  
Juza finished off the bouquet right as the man talked about how he hoped the flowers he picked didn’t turn out overwhelming. They were not a declaration of love after, they were supposed to be a subtle gift, but supposed to convey his gratitude.   
  
Juza felt his lips curl up without his consent. There was something strangely adorable about the man and his grandiose appearance, but the gentleness with which he spoke of his friends and companions.   
  
The man had looked with wide eyes, when he took the flowers from Juza. “They’re lovely,” he had whispered, maintaining so much direct eye contact it made Juza feel shy. There was the soft brushing of fingers when the flowers were exchanged and it invoked the migration of butterflies in Juza’s stomach.  
  
It made him feel like doing something out of his comfort zone and he hastily plucked a sunflower from the batch and handed it to the man. The man opened his mouth to say something, before his cell phone went off and he dashed out of the store, with a hasty “Thanks so much!”.  
  
It was only when the silence returned, Juza realised he never asked for the man’s name. 

***

The second time Tenma saw him, his heart beat faster, pumping adrenaline through his system like never before.   
  
After being thoroughly satisfied with his previously requested bouquet of purple and pink flowers, a gift for his director for always supporting him in his endeavours, he had been looking for an opportunity to revisit that small flower shop he had stumbled upon by accident. He totally did not check it out because his sassy fashion director had given it as a suggestion, not at all.   
  
Tenma also totally had not daydreamed about the strange and awkward man after his first visit. Sumeragi Tenma did _not_ have daydreams, and especially not about the purple-haired man that had looked at him like he hadn’t a clue who he was. That he treated him like normal.   
  
Tenma just suffered that fate everyone does when they see someone attractive on the street, those three seconds of the brief flutters of love in his heart, doomed to fail as their paths diverged, never to meet again.   
  
But Tenma also believed in twisting and bending destiny to fit his agenda and ambitions, so it made sense he would just have to go back to that shop and see that man again. Hyodo Juza, Tenma remembered having read on his nameplate. He just needed an excuse.  
  
And then the opportunity arose. An upstart director mocked him in public, forcing Tenma’s hand in making a not-so-subtle retort back. That didn’t go well, his poor coworker trying his best to diffuse the situation with his bright eyes and positivity. Tenma’s blood had boiled but there were bigger things in life than his own ego.  
  
Tenma felt bad about forcing his coworkers to fix his fights, so he decided to own up to his mistake and at least make the effort to apologise. And what better way to apologise than with flowers?  
  
The store was empty, just like last time when Tenma entered, noticing how the purple-haired man was lifting large pots around the store. Tenma tried very hard not to be distracted by the florist’s arms, but failed miserably at it. His mind wandered, and it took Tenma a few seconds to register Juza speaking to him.   
  
“Welcome,” Juza had mumbled, “I’ll be right there.”  
  
Juza’s voice had a melodic depth to it, soft and rough at the same time. Tenma had been glued to the ground when he heard it, realising only then he had not heard the beautiful stranger speak the first time they met.   
  
Tenma feels a blush crawl up his face, his heart refusing his request to beat more slowly. So what if the guy had a nice voice? So what he had a soft smile?   
  
Nothing special, _right?  
  
_"So how can I help you?” Juza had wiped his hands on his apron and Tenma had watched him mesmerised.  
  
“I need to apologise to someone so I’d like a bouquet.” Tenma scratched his neck awkwardly, “But I’d like for the bouquet to scream “screw you!” too.”  
  
Juza’s face broke into a lopsided grin but he didn’t ask further. Instead, he pulled different flowers from their display and went to work at his station. Tenma tried peeking into the lounge area, seeing Juza’s manager on their phone and felt like it was okay to linger.  
  
Juza worked in silence and Tenma watched him in awe.  
  
“This is exactly what I was looking for,” Tenma had said, a smile on his face as he took the flowers from Juza. The bouquet was gorgeous, the flowers still beautiful but not nearly exuding the same aura his previous purchase had.  
  
“‘M glad to hear it.” Juza seemed uncomfortable with the compliment, fiddling with his hands and Tenma could kick himself for ruining Juza’s smile.  
  
“Can you tell me about the flowers?” Tenma had asked, resting an arm against the counter, leaning into Juza’s space. Juza’s expression eased up and he explained the symbolism behind the flowers he selected.  
  
Tenma listened diligently, a short laugh or a barely hidden snort showing Juza he was paying attention. Tenma just felt at ease listening to Juza speak, the deep tone of his voice paired with the natural melody his voice carried, even if he mumbled a lot.  
  
Realising the pitter-patter of his heart, Tenma sighed to himself. Before he could explain himself, Juza’s manager had walked out, giving Juza a list of tasks he could do instead of chatting with their customer.  
  
Juza had shot him a quick grin, almost like a secret between the two of them and Tenma had steeled himself not to blush. He felt like he succeeded as Juza nodded in goodbye without a blush or obvious reaction of his own.  
  
It was only once Tenma was outside again, sitting in his car with a bouquet filled with double meanings, he remembered he was going to ask for Juza’s number.

***

The third time, they meet, it’s entirely coincidental.   
  
Juza had been invited to a wedding, representing the store and his manager who unfortunately came down with something and couldn’t attend. It was a nerve-racking experience for Juza, the idea that he would have to interact with different people, smile and nod like he loved nothing more was frustrating.  
  
  
That’s why he had called in reinforcements, his younger brother and cousin were all too happy to accompany him to the wedding venue and help him load out the truck with the arrangements he had worked his hands to the bone to finish.   
  
The grooms were satisfied with his work, one complimenting him on the triangular vases and the other liking the colour combination of bright yellows, teal and orange. Juza was certain he did not nearly feel the same butterflies in his stomach his cousin did being at a wedding but there was something about the orange flowers that made him think of Tenma.  
  
Tenma had not come by the store again after the second bouquet and Juza had felt a strange sense of longing to see him again. Juza did not believe in love at first sight, despite his cousin’s best attempts to convince him it  _ could _ happen. Juza just suffered the fate of seeing a beautiful person, feeling the flock of dormant butterflies in his stomach waking up and then feeling them resign to another peaceful slumber.   
  
Juza did not believe in chance encounters, after all.  
  
But, as his younger brother and cousin had tried to convince him on their way to the wedding, chance encounters do happen whether you believe in them or not.   
  
Juza felt his mouth drop as a certain orange haired man entered the room, wearing a pair of (Juza had to smile) gaudy looking sunglasses. His bright orange hair swooshed from side to side as he scanned the faces of the guests before his gaze settled on Juza.   
  
His face broke into a smile, and he raised his hand in a greeting. Juza mimicked the motion, ignoring the way two younger boys stared at him wordlessly and expectantly.  
  
Juza took the first step, meeting him halfway, ignoring the yelp his younger brother let out and the sigh of wonder that escaped his cousin’s mouth. He greeted Tenma, one hand digging into the pocket of his pants and the other nervously running a hand through his hair. Juza hadn’t slicked it back that day, feeling it wouldn’t be wedding appropriate. Juza finally learnt Tenma’s name, allowed it to roll off his tongue multiple times as he got used to the sound of it.   
  
Tenma looked beautiful, as he had done the two times before. It marvelled Juza and it rose the butterflies in his stomach from their wintersleep. If Tenma felt the same, he did a very good job at not letting it show.  
  
They spent the rest of the ceremony in each other’s company. They discussed work, favourites, hobbies, and finally exchanged phone numbers. They flowed from one topic to the next, easy and carefree. It was soothing and relaxing.   
  
This time when they parted ways, neither of them had regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember, there is lots of amazing art and writing over on the Secret Santa twitter (@A3secretsanta) so do check that out!! 
> 
> I want to say happy early holidays again and an early happy new year! Stay safe everyone ♥


End file.
